theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign 1: The Balance Arc
The Adventure Zone story arcs are broken up into Stories, beginning with Here There Be Gerblins. In between each story arc, Magnus, Taako, and Merle trip to Fantasy Costco and some character management (Lunar Interludes). Story 1: Here There Be Gerblins The Adventure Zone buddies are off on their first quest! * Ep. 1: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter One * Ep. 1.5: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter One (Super Cut) * Ep. 2: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Two * Ep. 3: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Three * Ep. 4: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Four * Ep. 5: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Five * Ep. 6: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Six Story 2: Murder on the Rockport Limited It's a train based adventure! Imagine Murder on the Orient Express (only with infinitely more Juicy Wizards). * Ep. 10: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter One * Ep. 11: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Two * Ep. 12: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Three * Ep. 13: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Four * Ep. 14: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Five * Ep. 15: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Six * Ep. 16: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Seven Story 3: Petals to the Metal 2 Fantasy 2 Furious in this epic tale of battlewagon battles. Think Mad Max meets Wacky Races meets three fantasy dummies. * Ep. 18: Petals to the Metal - Chapter One * Ep. 19: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Two * Ep. 20: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Three * Ep. 21: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Four * Ep. 22: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Five * Ep. 23: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Six * Ep. 24: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Seven * Ep. 25: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Eight * Ep. 26: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Nine * Ep. 27: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Ten Story 4: The Crystal Kingdom King Midas gone Crystal. Also, a rich world of fantasy elevators. * Ep. 29: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter One * Ep. 30: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Two * Ep. 31: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Three * Ep. 32: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Four * Ep. 33: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Five * Ep. 34: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Six * Ep. 35: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Seven * Ep. 36: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Eight * Ep. 37: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Nine * Ep. 38: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Ten * Ep. 39: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Eleven Story 5: The Eleventh Hour The gang flaunts their new breezy summer looks in Refuge... over and over again. * Ep. 41: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter One * Ep. 42: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Two * Ep. 43: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Three * Ep. 44: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Four * Ep. 45: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Five * Ep. 46: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Six * Ep. 47: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Seven * Ep. 48: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Eight * Ep. 49: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Nine Story 6: The Suffering Game Merle, Magnus, and Taako head to Wonderland. What could go wrong? * Ep. 51: The Suffering Game - Chapter One * Ep. 52: The Suffering Game - Chapter Two * Ep. 53: The Suffering Game - Chapter Three * Ep. 54: The Suffering Game - Chapter Four * Ep. 55: The Suffering Game - Chapter Five * Ep. 56: The Suffering Game - Chapter Six * Ep. 57: The Suffering Game - Chapter Seven Lunar Interludes Back to the Bureau of Balance to antagonize BoB employees, visit Fantasy Costco, and level up! Oh, and there's some real long-term plot stuff that is probably happening. * Ep. 7: Moonlighting - Chapter One * Ep. 8: Moonlighting - Chapter Two * Ep. 9: Moonlighting - Chapter Three * Ep. 17: Lunar Interlude 1 - Carnival Chaos * Ep. 28: Lunar Interlude 2 - Internal Affairs * Ep. 40: Lunar Interlude III - Rest & Relaxation * Ep. 50: Lunar Interlude IV - The Calm Before The Storm * Ep. 58: Lunar Interlude V - Reunion Tour - Part One Bonus Episodes * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #1: Prequel * The Adventure Zone Presents: The Great Switcheroo * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #2: Fun at the Beach; Live at L.A. Podfest * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #3: Adventure Zone Nights * The Adventure Zone Presents: The The Adventure Zone Zone * The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular * The Adventure Zone: MaxFunCon East Live * The Flophouse Presents: Return of The Hogsbottom Three Category:Browse